


Promise

by cayra



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra





	Promise

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagami asked, shifting the ball to sit comfortably between hip and the crook of his arm. He leaned back on the mesh fence of the empty field as he studied his friend.

Kuroko's expression was unreadable, but his eyes showed a focus Kagami had come to associate with a hard, close game that took Kuroko's full concentration. To see this intensity outside of a game was new.

"Excuse me." Kuroko's voice was very quiet, so Kagami bent foreward a little.

"Hmm?" 

Kuroko raised a hand to pull him downwards, bridging the remaining distance between them. Kagami's eyes widened when he felt soft, slightly chapped lips on his.  
When Kuroko drew back, the focused look had not left his eyes, but he was smiling: a tiny, content smile. "Thank you for being my light." he said earnestly.

Kagami stared at him for a moment, stunned. The he huffed, grinning. "What else would I be?"


End file.
